yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 2 Episode 2: The Geisha and the Men in Masks
Into District Two..and...Highschool? Donnie/Zero/Hunter: -Day one of the introduction of Unit Bad Blood had popped off in pure success. They were able to get their message out to the people of the city and take down an entire KPD precinct. This is just the beginning of the hell that will come over this City. The night has passed and a new day is dawning over the City. Zero and Hunter are both getting an early morning breakfast in with eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and some toast. The breakfast of champions as Zero would call it. Zero looks around a bit and asks-"You seen Donnie this morning?"- And then Hunter takes a sip of some orange juice he had in a glass and said-"Where do you think he is."-Zero nods in understanding what Hunter meant by his statement. Zero walks over to another room and opens the door. As the door swings open, Zero sees Donnie sitting in a chair and his NanoSuit perched up on some hooks as he grinds into the metal. Sparks fly around the room as the grinder shapes the metal into the way Donnie wants it. After the crash it had the other day, the Outer Layer of Vibranium needs to be re-hardened. Zero leans against the doorway with a cup of coffee in his hand and begins talking to Donnie.-"I thought you said that we weren't going to use the Suits for this mission? If we use them, Kirei and Keyome will know it is you under the mask."-As he heard this DOnnie stops the grinding and says-"I know...I know. But there may come a time on this mission that we will need these Suits."-He turns his chair around to face Zero and he continues speaking.-"I had Alfred do some more research on Project:Evo and it seems like the Yakuza has been buffing up for awhile now. And the KPD is beginning to work on some new tactics as well. You both are not Super SOldiers like I am. I won't let my two best men die because I want to hide my identity."-He quickly turns his chair around and begins to grind the metal again into the shape it originally was in and says-"Three men and two sector teams might not be enough to free this City."-After Donnie speaks, Zero nods and understands what he is saying. He understands that ZHunter and himself are the only two men that Donnie actually trusts with his life. They were a brotherhood for life, and that is what is most important to Donnie. Zero slowly shuts the door of Donnie's new workshop and walks back to the kitchen. Hunter looks at Zero and asks-"How did that go?"- In which Zero would say-"Better than what I thought was gunna happen."-Hunter laughs a bit and then returns to eating his food. At the same time Zero turns back to face the door of Donnie's workshop and says-"This mission is about to get a whole lot more bloody. I can tell ya that much Hunter."- Nakayama Isabel: It had been a few weeks since it all started..since I had left Keyome's apartment and was dropped off at the lounge's helipad..Everything that had occured seemed like a blur to me. We had left his place in a hurry because of..the armada? The Russian Armada from what I had gained..that white haired..black man was NOT Russian..big..buff..soldire on steroids..In the process of the fray I had been given an older model of a dessert eagel..and a beautiful one at that..Upon returning to my part of District Two, one of the twin's had given Keyo a phone to reach me...but...part of me wanted to reach out to him...He was the only male besides Hajime..who is MIA now..and the twins who were always with me..Keyo was the only possible male that I could reach out for help..but I wouldn't admit I wanted help.. But after Keyome had left..I had gathered all those who lived within Kamishichiken and brought them into the lounge and boarded up the lounge, brought the girls into an underground portion I and the twins invested into building when first moving there. I hadn't been able to sleep the past few days lately..the whiet haired man had terrorized my dreams..my every waking thought. *What if he finds me again..what if he hurts the girls..* So many what ifs..but I needed to get out today..I needed to get food and supplies for the lounge for simple living at the lounge..I had strapped the desert eagle to my thigh under my dress skirt and one of my glocks to my other thigh..while the other glock was in the purse I carried as if I was a citizen living in the city and had it for protection..but..I was like a citizen..even if I was Yakuza..I was Yakuza..all the citizens flead the city..of course..maybe I can get away with how I looked..a vitange dress that had lace see through shoulders, a short dress which was not me at all. Very high yet beautiful heels..a key around my neck was the key to the back way into the lounge. And glasses and my hair pulled into a poney tail..the streets were bare..very..very bare..If I brought one of the twins with me..I would be more comfortable..but I had to leave them behind.."I need more male protection...or maybe even male geishas...that would be something new.." Tetsu Ryoji: *Tetsu would sit in class, looking at the black board. Simply sitting there in the vast class room with 25 other students, all quietly listening to the teachers instructions on how to solve complex equations. Tetsu however is as usual already ahead of the class as far as the lesson and the whole concept of math could possibly go. Ironically he took and passed this class in the eighth grade, but it was a city requirement that he had to abide by so he would simply sleep his day away. His grade was so high he could afford to do so. It was either that or bribe the teacher, which he’s usually against, but he wouldn’t think twice about it. He peaked out the window and looked at the rest of district two, thinking about how he’d complete his training regime when he got home. Should he hurry through it? Should he increase his percentage? Or should he take a break?.......He knew that last option wasn’t possible but he figured it’d be worth the ponder. Finally the school bell rang, and he got up and decided to head on out of the class room, naturally being the first one out the door. He roamed the hallways, at the same old pace he usually does. Walks down the hall way being called “Mr. Perfect” for his perfect test scores and his physique in gym class. He made it outside and drew in a deep breath, and exhaled it slowly, enjoying the outside scenery. He then preformed a few stretches, including toe touches, and jumping jacks all the while people were passing him by him laughing and calling him names, but he didn’t care by any means. He preformed his final toe touch, and then squatted down into a position similar to that of a track runner and then proceeded to take off. Running at a peak human speed of 27mph, he would sprint towards his destination of the outskirts of the city, which was approximately 30 miles outside of the city. He’d sprint half way and continue to jog the rest of this distance, all the while thinking about the project him and his father were soon to be working on. With excitement filling his being he would hurrilly jog onward, awaiting his arrival at his mountain underground homestead* Donnie/Zero/Hunter: -After breakfast was finished Zero and Hunter looke at the time and knew it was time to head out. Zero walks into the workshop and says-"Yo D, it's time to head out."-Upon hearing those words, Donnie stops his work and stands up to face Zero. He then nods and they both begin to walk into the locker roomed area. Donnie puts his mask on and grabs his black leather jacket. Zero and Hunter both put on their tactical gear and they all remain silent. Zero reaches into his locker and grabs his dual custom M1911's. The man has a sick talent with those two guns. He puts them in holsters that sit on the back of his pants for easy grabbings. After that he grabs his mask that matches Donnie's and syncs the tech in with everyone elses. Next to Zero, Hunter grabs his Executioner. This is a five round magnum long barrel that shoots out shotgun shells. These are only the sidearms for the men as their primary weapons remain in the car waiting for them. Over where Donnie is standing he reaches inside the locker and pulls out his two katanas. He straps them on his back as they form the X formation as these were the only weapons he chooses to carry. After all three men were ready to head out, Donnie turns to them and says-"Ok Gentlemen, this is Day 2 and we ned to hit the Corrupted hard and we need to hit them now. We are able to fight hundreds of men at one time...we can win today."-Donnie looks at the two men with his blue eyes knowing that they were ready to give their lives for the mission. After this speech, they begin to walk over to the cars. Once again they all get into three 07' Escalade's and wait for the platform to take them up. As they reached the surface of the City Donnie speaks to the men through the earpieces and says-"Ok lads, this is it. Let's hit the second police station on our list."-After Donnie says this, the cars rev up and the group begins to drive into the direction of the second District 2 police station. Donnie sends Codename: Flybird to investigate the area to see what they should look out for. Donnie smirks under the mask as the excitement builds up inside of him. With this second raid, he is one step closer to freeing this City and giving it to the people.- The Geisha and the Masked Man Nakayama Isabel: I had finally reached an area where I hoped to find a store open...to no luck..since everyone evacuated weeks prior..it was just the Yakuza and the police and the Russian Armada...*sighs* Hmm..Most of the stores were closed? I had to break so many morals for myself in order to keep myself and the girls alive..Walking up to one of the windows that haddn't been cagged in..I looked to my left then to my right.."Stealing from these people feel wrong..I will leave money for what I take.." Shifting my body I tilted to one side leaning on one of my legs then extended it and used my right leg and kicked in the window..*Alarm system going off* Irritated, I couldn't help but feel off..but hoping quickly I picked up food that hadn't expired yet..picked up detergint for clothing..and went and grabbed a 3 casese of bottled water..Walking to the front of the store now, I looked at the cash registure..it had been open..and no money left.."Oh my.." I stuffted my items in bags taking the water bottles out of the cases and into bags. Finally finished, I hopped out of the window and headed back the way I came and quickly...I didn't want the poliece to find me stealing...and not paying like I had planned...I didn't want to leave my money for it to get stolen, not an option for me. For whatever reason I was heading in the direction of the poliece station..I quickly walked past the station.. keeping my head down so they didn't look at me..They would notice that I wasn't a yakuza by my tattoos. But simply by my brand of kimonos..Shifting my eyes up to look into the last window I saw that the men were...sitting around....laughing! Smiling!?!?!......If I didn't have people to take care of..they would have been shot...scum poliece...Turning my head back down I continued to walk away. When I was a good distance away I heard a shout in the distance. "Hey you!" My head quickly shot up..oh god.. "Aren't you the famous kimono maker..Nakayama Isabel?" I would uncomfortably clear my throat. "Uh..yes..I am.." Turning around slowly I saw that three men had come out of the poliece station offering them a poliete smile "Aahhhhhh. We knew it was you. What is a woman like you carying grocerys?" I had a lost of words, I shifted my eyes to look away from the men then back. "Well. I needed to get somethings, you fine gentelmen continue on your good work." As I went to turn around and walk away one of the men spoke up. "Hey! We weren't done talking to you!" Oh really..? I didn't notice...I thought smuggly to myself.. "What is a woman like you still here in the city anyways? Don't you have like... *approachs Isabel with a evil look and intent in their eyes* a fancy estate else where?" I would frown taking in a breath..at that last thought I bulted with my items in hand even if it seemed like I was weighted down. "Hey bitch get the fuck back here!!!" You wouldn't like my asnwer if you wanted me to stop...I simply continued to run.. Tetsu Ryoji: -Tetsu keeps jogging his distance. Learning from his training to keep perfect cardio at all times no matter what the cost. This also contributed to his fighting style as well, as he knew how to keep a good pace. After hitting the fifteen mile mark, he would start to tire out but would then employ chi usage, to pump his muscles full of the energy he need to keep going and at a comfertible rate he might add. As he runs he recalls his days of first starting off his superhero training, when he coulnd’t even gap a mile to save his lfie, and now he was running them as if it was as simple as breathing. He also found it funny how everything he did related to breath and the art of breathing. It’s meaning less thoughts like these that keep him going on these long exercise routines, that anyone below his stature couldn’t handle. He enhanced his legs a little bit more with chi flow and began to pick up the pace, approaching the mountains rather quicker than he thought he would. As hard as it was to beilive, he did indeed just run fifteen miles in 5 minutes. “-sigh-“ is what escaped his lips as his run continued on, and his mind wondered aimlessly like a cloud through the sky- Donnie/Zero/Hunter: -As they drove down to the main part of District 2, the street was still closed off fem the Russians exploding vehicles from the night before. This caused all three men to chuckle a bit at the flashback. It was funny just how easy the Russians were to kill. They turn down the main street and make their way to the police station. It takes them a few minutes to get down there due to the normal cruising speed they were taking. Codename: Flybrid comes through on the earpiece and a woman says-"Sir, it seems like the KPD has brushed up on some more security. The guards are in the front room blocking the door. They are ready for a fight this time."-DOnnie thanks her for the intel and then stops at the footsteps of the police station. Donnie slowly steps out of the car and says to the other man-"Gimme a few minutes alone with them before you both come in."-Zero then notices a running woman and a cop behind her. Zero says to Donnie-"Hey D, let me kill that sum bitch."-At which Donnie would comply for Zero to go after the cop. Donnie slowly steps out of the car first as he made his way towards the entrance. Zero stealthy rolled out of the car and began to folow the cops path. He sees a small building and free runs to the roof. With his amazing speed, he stealthy catches up to the cop and leaps off the roof. As he fell from the air he throws a kick, aiming to hit the cop square in the face. If hit, the cop would fall back from the impact as his nose broke, causing blood to spill out of his nose. Zero then said sarcastically-"Didn't yo momma ever teach ya how to treat a lady."-He then pulled out one of his M1911's and pointed it at the forehead of the copper.Meanwhile back at the front of the station, Donnie slowly makes his way up the front steps. He slowly draws both blads from their holders as one cop yelled out-"THATS HIM! THATS THE TERRORIST! SHOOT!"-And immediatley after this is yelled out, bullets start flying through the air aiming to rip Donnie to shreds. Donnie's eyes looked at the cops as he said to them-"Pitiful."-As the bullets came flying towards him, he swings his blades around in a circular motion as the bullets ricochet off the blades and back at them. Some of the bullets hit other cops as blood squirts out of them. Then as the bullets stopped due to the cops magazines being empty, Donnie holds his blades in formation and says-"My turn..."-He then charges adfter the mob of cops as they scurry to reload. He slashes his blades and cuts limps and pieces of the coppers off of their bodies. Blood squirts everywhere as they struggle to get a fresh mag into their weapons. One by one the cops get chopped up into ieces by Donnie and his blades. Finally there were only three men left. One is able to get his mag into the gun as he fires one shot from his cop issued baretta. DOnnie quickly reacts by slicing the bullet in half and the two ices fly into the chests of the other two cops behind him. The last remaining cop goes down on his knees and begs for mercy.-"Please Please! I have a family! A newborn Son! PLease!"-Donnie slowly walks over to the copper and says-"Looks like your son is gunna grow up without a father."-"No please! Ple-"-And before the copper could finish his sentence the blade swings across his neck and decapitates him. The cops head flies up in the air and squirts blood everywhere. He then radio's into Hunter and tells him that it is all clear. They still had to check and see if there are any more cops to deal with in this precinct.- Nakayama Isabel: I huffed..I knew people were chasing me..As the cops chased me they got ambused by another man in a mask. "Who-" Before they could finish they got finish their sentence falling over from a broken nose. I heard silence..I heard a voice and a gun shot..I stopped in my steps, dropping my stuff. As I did this, I would bring one of my hands to my leg I would slide it up to one of the guns to my thighs, unholstering it and taking it and pointed it at the man who had taken down all the cops..I had been breathing this whole time trying to keep my focus on his mysterious man.."Who..are..you.." I had to blink a few times. My head had started to throb still hurtting from being previously hurt..seeming as I was still going through things from being near an exploding car, gaining probably a concusion.. Donnie/Zero/Hunter: -As Zero heard the weapon being ready to fire he looked down at the cop who was still alive and back at the woman. He then says in a sarcastic voice-"Is this the thanks you give someone for saving your life?"- He kept his gun pointed at the copper and looked at her. He did not expect the woman to be carrying a gun. He thought that she was just some girl that the cops were chasing after to harass. Guess you cant judge a book by its cover. Meanwhile back at the station DOnnie and Hunter begin to search the entire station and whenever they found someone Hunter put a shotgun shell into their face, turning their heads into canoe's. And Donnie slashes their heads off with one of the blades. The small time coppers are no match for this dynamic trio as they fall one by one. This being the second police station hit by Bad Blood. Donnie turns to the Main Dispatch window and sees a woman crouche under the table trying to keep herself hidden. He walked inside the room and grabbed the microphone that sends out to all the officers. DOnnie says to them all-"Any KPD that is still working and in the City after today will die by the hands of Bad Blood. This is no longer your City. Leave now or be put down by me and my men. All KPD shall fall."-He then smashes the Dispatch machine and begins to walk out of the room. But as he walks out he raises his blade and smashes it through the table. The table snaps in half and the blade pierces through the womans chest and into the ground. He then says to her-"Death...is my gift to you..."-He then pulls his blade out of her and calls in to Hunter and Zero saying-"Let's roll out."-Hunter and Donnie make their way back to the vehicle as they wait for Zero to return. They would only give it a few seconds before they would go and search for him.- Nakayama Isabel: I would continue to pant until I finally calmed down keeping a steady aim at the man in the mask standing infront of me, keeping my face calm and blank. "Are you saving my life? Only to take it away..? Are you part of the KDP..? The Russian Armada? Crazy henchmen for Danchou..?" It was a pretty good question to point out..anyone would know her face by looking at any simple billboard around the city..or go into the Kamishichiken District.."I'm sorry if I can't say thank you to someone who wears a mask and a suit..and is practailly a stranger..who I don't know their motives too..I will ask again..Who..are you.." I kept the gun pointed at him..If I have to I would pull out the desert that was strapped to my other thigh but if he answered my question I could possibly feel more at ease with this man. Donnie/Zero/Hunter: -Zero would laugh under the mask. Not in a rude way but in a he's having fun and likes how defensive she is. He looks at her and says-"Easy there buttercup, Im not going to hurt ya. We are the people that kill the KPD hahaha."-He had no idea that he was talking to a woman of the Yakuza because of her not having any tattoos. And because of the fact that he is not from this City makes him unaware of her fame. To him he was just protecting an innocent woman. Which also made him think-"Maybe I should do some more research on who I am going to be killing haha."-He still had his gun pointed at the cop and he figured it was time to disappear before Donnie and Hunter find out what is happening. He looks down to the cop and tries to think of a plan to escape this situation. He smiles under the mask and thinks to himself-"Time to throw it all into the wind haha."-He drops down and grbs the cops shirt. After he does this, he quickly rolls the body over his to use the cop as a shield. He pointed the barrell of the gun on the chest of the cop and fires four round into the cop. He hoped that with the gun being hidden, she would react to thinking that he was shooting at her. If she did react that way, he would quickly throw the body off of him and free run back onto the building and run back to the car. If it did not work out this way, he would react accordingly to the situation. As he got back to the car DOnnie looked at him and said-"What took you so long?"-At which Zero would reply while getting into car saying-"Nothin much. Just thought I'd look at the view this City has to offer. DOnnie chuckled a bit and drove off back to the hideout. Zero and Hunter would follow him after as they once again left a bloodbath behind them.- Nakayama Isabel: I would arch an eyebrow...*Kill the KDP..? This is interesting..* What he did next..amazed me to only a degree..he shot the cop but made it look like he tried to aim at me. But I took that as the que to go..if he wasn't here to kill me I can live and breath for another day. Quickly shifting back I went to my grocerys and headed back to my district stuffing the gun I drew into my purse so I didn't have it out and around. I headed back towards my own district, and the lounge.."I wish I had a car..this wouldn't take forever.." But still heading in the direction the of the lounge..the girls would appricate the grocerys I carried from the store, well needed items. Offering Me a Lift..? Such a Gentlemen Donnie/Zero/Hunter: -As they begin to drive away, Zero's car is still parked at the police station. Donnie uses the mask to contact him and ask-"Hey Zero, you ok?"-At which Zero replies back to him saying-"Yeah, I'm good. Just need to check on something. DOn't wait up on me."-Donnie said ok and drove on without wondering to much about it. Zero is his bestfriend and out of everyone in the world, DOnnie trusts Zero more than he trusts himself. So he goes back to the hideout with Hunter and go on to their regular everyday activities. Now back at the station, Zero starts up the car and drives over to the area he saw the woman at. He didn't feel right about the situation. He felt like something was off and he wanted to find out what exactly was bothering him. So he drove by to see where she is at and after a few minutes of driving he finds her. He slowly rolls up next to her as she is walking and he slowly rolls down the window. He still had his mask on, he forgot that he wwas wearing it and he probably looked like a huge weirdo. He looked at her and asked-"You need a lift?"-It was probably the most random thing she could probably wondered he would say. But because of him forgetting about the mask he asked it anyways.- Nakayama Isabel: I had almost reached Kamishichiken when I looked to see a..car pulling up? Rolling the car window down I spotted the same man in the mask from earlier..Still freaked me out to say the least by the fact he tried to make it look like he was shooting at me. I was smarter then that. But he surprised me by offering me a lift..such a gentelmen thing to do, though the masked didn't do him much favors, as he was a stranger I had to offer him a worked up smile I could offer from being half tired, and the bags started to hurt on my arms. "Not here to finish the job are you mysterious man in the mask?" I let out a soft laguh, I had to admit that was funny...inlight of the situation, and the previous situation of course. Donnie/Zero/Hunter: -Zero laughs a bit as she talks about the "job" he has to finish. He looks at her through the mask and relizing that he is still wearing it now after what she said. He then says-"If the mask is a bother...I can always just take it off hahaha."-He laughed a bit after saying this and waited to see how she reacted. Meanwhile back at the hideout, Donnie and Hunter were just arriving and were debating on what they could do with the rest of the day. Donnie quickly said-"I'm gunna go work on some weapons. I have an idea that I can see you using and some weapons that I can see Zero using."-Hunter nods and then says-"Im gunna go lift some weights or something to pass the time."-So they both went to seperate rooms and began their work.- Nakayama Isabel: I would let out a content laugh and nod my head. "I would like to see who I'm talking too..makes me feel like I'm talking to one of the KDP." I finally had to stop and take in a breather. Even if it had been weeks since the explosion, I was still hurting in all the places I needed, like my head. "Fine. I will take you up on that offer...got room for all of this?" I pointed towards my grocerys, it seemed like alot to me...food..landrey detergent and isntead of the water being in cases they were just the bottles..in many double bagged bags. "Hope you don't mind them of course. They don't bite." I giggled a bit. I had to make the situation light didn't I? I mean, I was a Geisha after all..we were well known as one of the greatest hostesses there was. I being one of them. Donnie/Zero/Hunter: -Zero laughs and steps out of the car. He walks over to her and takes the groceries from her and puts them in the backseat of the Escalade. He then opened the door for her and said-"Here ya are miss."-He then waits for her to step inside before going back to his seat. Meanwhile back at the hideout Donnie is inside of his workshop working on some new weapons. It looks at if he is working on a mechanical hand as sparks fly across the room. He did say that he has some ideas for a new weapon. Also at the same time, Hunter is benching some weight to get bigger. At the moment he is doing sets of 225lbs on the bench. Something light for his strength but he was just beginning to get into his workouts.- Nakayama Isabel: I would watch him take my grocery bags..and open my door? And I thought the male population was dying out of gentelmen. Walking over to the very fancy Escalade offering him a smile. "Why thank you." Did I just say thank you to someoen who I honestly thought was KPD?...This is going to flip some lids later. Oh well, I get a man to help me with the grocerys. That a step further then I could say for some that lived under my roof. After getting into the car I would point him into the right direction. "This road on your right..the redbrick paved one is my destination.." I couldn't help but feel awkward for telling a complete stranger that the only RED-BRICKED PAVED road was Kamishichiken District. My district, home away from home. All I have ever-known. So to speak? I shifted my gaves so I could look at him out of the corner of my eyes. If her did try anything I still had the dessert eagle strapped to my thigh and my purse with the two glocks..I was more then prepared if this man tried to kill me..finish the deal that he forgot to earlier.......or maybe his boss thought I had saw something I didn't really see! And he wasn't really......*Okay...Isabel...calm down..he isn't going to rape you...your a Yakuza...wait...but he doesn't know that!...Oh god...what if he does try to kill me...well...Give the man the benifit of the doubt...maybe he isn't going to kill me....uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!* Practaully screaming in my own head to calm down. Impossible. Donnie/Zero/Hunter: -He listens and turns the car as she directs it. He kept the mask on which was extremly funy his his mind but he bet drove her crazy in her head. He turned to her every now and then and he could tell that she has some thoughts about him. So he looks at her and strikes a conversation with her-"SO I have to ask...You think I am a KPD...but why would a KPD officer kill another officer? Makes no sense. I could have left the man alive and just shot you if I was KPD."-The brick road causes the car to vibrate a bit as they go over it and Zero continues to speak-"But then again....I wouldnt trust a wierdo in a mask either. hahaha"-He laughs and hopes that he is calming her down because what would be the point of doing a nice deed for someone who thinks you are a weirdo? He goes silent after laughing a bit and waits to see if she wants to reply back to him. He would understand it if she didnt but he would be bummed out a bit.- Nakayama Isabel: I would be dragged out of my thoughts as he attempted to strike up conversation. "KPD can be very strange in their ways to handle the law...or maybe you are part of the Russian Armada..Either way..people kill people..for one reason or another..KPD is corrupted.." I had fallin quite feeling the car vibrate over the bricks. I knew I was close. The only building that could be standing out was well, the very large building that was half way down the street. Hearing him make a statment I would have to giggle a bit. "To trust a one in a mask, is to know the one UNDER the mask. Or you could be some man on a fetish run...killing people with the mask on..people have a very colorful past. And the large building there." I pointed to straight infront of me to the large building infront of us that read Chashitsu Lounge. "That would be my destination." I let out a content sigh, I had made it, without dying! Maybe I would call Keyo....or Hajime to see if they were both living...Or take care of my girls..first my girls. Donnie/Zero/Hunter: -He nods with what she says and then says-"True, but I can assure you I am not a copper or a RUssian. Those are two things that I will be killing."-He drives up to her destination and slowly comes to a stop. He then laughs a bit and looks at her. He then says-"Well this has been fun, thanks for riding the tran and have a fun time at DIsneyland. hahaha"-He laughed a bit and then said something important-"Stay safe out here. You never know what crazy man behind a mask can do. Hate to see a pretty gal like yourself to get tangled up in this mess."-He then waits for her to get out of the vehicle before he drives off. He was glad he came back to assist her and thats when he remembers-"Oh right! Your groceries hahaha."-He then hops out of the vehicle and grabs the groceries for her to take home.- Nakayama Isabel: "You don't sound like KPD anyways..with the way you talk..Ahh..well..Good luck on your endevers and cursades of killing KPD and the Russian Armada." I had to giggle, he was interesting to conversate with. But the mask troubled me some. Finally seeing we approached and him make his comment I had to cover my mouth and giggle. How funny. *What's Disneyland..? Strange people..* Thinking to myself. Looking to him as he made a serious point...if only he knew...Offering him a humble smile I would simply nod my head. If he only knew I was Yakuza. Shaking my head smiling. "As if I would let you take my grocerys.." Stepping out of the car I would walk around it then come up to him taking my bags from him leaving a few in his. "Being..its late..and the streets are pretty crazy now a days..Would the masked crusader..like to come in for some tea and a warm place to stay? I Know I have a place in the lounge." Did I just offer him a place to stay? In my LOUNGE! Oh I am simply mad. But I was playing the part of the hostess I was brought up to be, and of course, I didn't like to see someone brave the streets at this time of night. Donnie/Zero/Hunter: -he looked at her with a smile under his mask and took the groceries inside with her. He looked around for a bit and then looked back at her after she offered him a free nights stay. He actually thought about staying and hanging out with her for the night but he did not want to leave Hunter and DOnnie hanging. He felt like the oddball and did not want Donnie to think anything suspicious of him. Knowing how Donnie is he wouldn't be suprised if there was a search party out looking for him. SO he says to the woman who he has yet to get a name of-"You know what, I have to head back home. Some stuff I gotta take care of but thank you for the offer. But..maybe we can hang out again sometime?"-he had a sound of nervousness in his voice as he hoped she will say yes.- Nakayama Isabel: I offered him a smile as he helped me with the grocerys. *Helpful man* Looking back to him I would nod understandingly. "Understandable. And sure normally you can find me here. Otherwise, I may be roaming District Two for grocerys of course." I felt like I was forgetting something. "Oh! I am very sorry..thank you again for the lift..and your assistance earlier. I greatly appricate what you did. By the way my name is Angel Kobayashi." I just gave him a fake name...well. Easier said then giving him my real name. Which tracies me to everything possible. Better safe then sorry. Donnie/Zero/Hunter: -He smiles under the mask and says to her-"It was no problem. And I hope to see you around Angel."-He then turns around and walked out of the building. He got back into his Escalade and began to drive back to the hideout. It takes him maybe a good ten minutes before he gets to the hideout at a fast speed. After the platform drops him down into the hideout Donnie steps out of his workshop all dirty and wwhatnot. He sees Zero and says-"Well somebody had a long night haha. Where have you been all night?"-Zero buts out laughing and then says in a sarcastic voice-You mean to tell me that you didnt send the Reaper drone out to find me? hahaha"-Donnie then replies to him while walking into the bathroom-"No...I trust you."-After Donnie disappears into the bathroom to clean himself off, Hunter comes out of the weight room covered in sweat and said-"Hey there Zero, hope you had fun tonight. Tomorrow we go right back to the grind."-Hunter then walked off into his room and Zero was left standing there. He then said to himself-"Well at least they didn't ask haha."-He then walks over to his room and called it a night. Donnie was the only one left awake.- Nakayama Isabel: I watched as he walked out of the building..walking over I closed and locked the door letting out a sigh. "I never did get his name. Maybe next time." Walking back into the lounge I would be greated with the girls and Daichi and Daiki...the twins weren't happy. Daichi was the one to speak "Angel Kobayashi?" Then Daiki spoke next" You Realize Miss. Nakayama that whoever he works for...may be the Russian Armada people..gods know who else..they will come looking for you.. Mr. Nagakura isn't here to protect you..and protect us.." I had to frown and pause a moment.."And you don't think I don't know that..?" I sounded frustrated now. I had been completely alone now for what seemed like months with out Hajime, and they didn't think I realized this by now? "He saved me from the KPD that reconized me..he didn't catch my name..thats all that matters..boys..take the grocerys and help the girls......" I had to walk away and into my office upstairs..looking out the window that looked over the houses within my district and past the boarders, then back down at my engagment ring.."Where are you..." I hadn't allowed myself a single tear over his absence.. or him in general because I knew people depended on me being strong..but..I was alone, and afraid more then ever. Being alone by myself with people to protect and a business and place to run, but without someone to help me back up, I didn't have that privateness of him anymore. Plaing my hand up to my face to cover the sound of the horrible, long held sob I hand kept inside of myself..pressing my hand with the engagment ring to the window as if it made any difference. It is what it is...said a wise man once..oh how I loathed those words now.. Category:ARK 2